Laptop computers are quickly replacing desktop computers in both the home and office environments. Due to advancements in computer engineering, these machines have become powerful enough to become suitable alternatives for desktop computers. These advancements have also allowed computer manufacturers to develop machines that are smaller and more compact. Likewise, the processing power of smaller computing devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless handheld devices and cell phones have increased dramatically as well. Many of these small handheld computers may now be used with compact keyboards and attached to external display devices. While the processing capacity of portable computing devices seems virtually unlimited, the physical dimensions of the portable computing device's screens are limited. For example, the display must remain small enough for the portable computer to remain portable and energy efficient. Accordingly, frequent users of laptops, PDAs, and wireless devices in a non-mobile location such as a home or office will attach an ancillary, larger flat screen display to their computer to assist with viewing the images on the screen. Flat screen liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma display monitors are becoming increasing more affordable. The compact size, lightweight and energy efficiency of these flat screen monitors are ideally suitable for use with portable computers. These benefits give mobile computer users the best of both worlds—the portability of a small computer display when traveling as well as the versatility of a large display when working at home or at the office.
Most peripheral flat screen displays utilize a center support post design. The center post prevents laptop computers from being used with external displays in a straight-line fashion with a laptop computer. This is because the attached laptop display cannot be folded open and tucked under and behind the external display. Therefore, the user has to position the laptop computer off to the side of the external display. This arrangement also requires the laptop's attached keyboard and pointing device to be placed at an offset angle from the display device, thus requiring the user to repeatedly look to the side to use the external display. Furthermore, the current center post design elevates the flat screen displays 3 to 4 inches above the work surface of the laptop keyboard. This may cause discomfort and neck strain to users who wear bifocal eyeglasses because such a user would be required to tilt back his or her neck to view the screen. For users with bifocal eyeglasses, it is often preferred for the bottom edge of the flat screen to be as close as possible to the surface of the computer keyboard. While the user could attach an external keyboard to the laptop for placement directly in front of the flat screen, this would require additional desk space, negating the “small footprint” benefit of flat screen displays. The present invention overcomes the limitations of previous flat screen display stands by providing a flat screen display stand that is both portable and practical for use with a laptop computer.
Prior art peripheral flat screen display stands also require larger shipping containers, thereby increasing storage and shipping costs for these devices. The devices' bulky cylindrical, cone, or pedestal shaped center support posts, prevent the units from being shipped in flat containers with substantially the same dimensions as the flat screen display device. These larger containers require additional storage and shipping space, thus increasing overall cost.
There is therefore a need for a portable, peripheral flat screen display stand that allows a laptop computer's keyboard to be placed directly in front of a connected peripheral flat screen display. The stand also allows the peripheral display to be positioned just above the laptop computer's keyboard at an optimal viewing angle and distance. A need also exists for a peripheral flat screen display stand that minimizes the “foot print” of the work station surface by allowing the laptop screen to be folded open relative to the laptop computer keyboard so that it can be tucked underneath and/or behind the suspended peripheral flat screen display, while enabling the user to utilize the laptop computers keyboard and mouse functions.